During a papermaking process, the waste pulp is always recycled. However, because a starch and a coating in the waste paper provide an excellent nutrition source, it believed that they are the main contaminating source for the microorganisms including bacteria and fungus. Otherwise, for reducing consumption of the water, the papermaking factory usually adopts an airtight water cycle system. However, this condition also provides favorable growth conditions for every kind of microorganism, e.g., temperature, pH, and nutrition. Consequently, a multiplicity and growth of the microorganism will be more intensified so as to cause a problem of an excess of microorganism. The formation of slime at the wet end of the papermaking process is a very serious problem in the papermaking factory.
A slime produced at the wet end during the papermaking process will cause the problems of foul smell, paper break and holey, and foxing. All these problems will seriously influence the paper quality and then cause a business trouble which will not only increase the cost owing to the indemnity, but also destroy the reputation.
For preventing the production of the slime, most papermaking factories mainly utilize an organic biocide to reduce the amount of the slime producing microorganisms in the papermaking process and further reduce the slime production so as to solve the problems caused by the slime, e.g., holes in the paper and paper break. However, because the chemical synthesized biocides all are potentially or immediately poisonous to the environment, human beings, and animals, and also because of environmental consciousness, the standards for how to use and dispose the harmful chemicals have become increasingly strict. Consequently, looking for a non-poisonous and unharmful natural prevention method is an important challenge, and research into a mixture which utilizes a local screened antagonist is one topic thereof.